Tamed
by SelinaSeo
Summary: Sabretooth gets tamed... or not?


TAMED

TAMED

Jennifer was happy. The fight was over and she had won.

She remembered the first time she saw him, when her worriers brought him into the cell. There were no wounds left on his body, but she knew there were many of them – he wouldn't give up without a fight, he wouldn't let them take him down easily without taking a couple of lives – no way. Not a calm type. That's what she liked about him. Even in unconscious state, lying limp on the floor, his body radiated strength and independence. Tossed blond hair partly covered his face – high cheekbones, heavy jaw… and those eyes. In spite of the fact they were closed, she knew they were green and pupilles. However she startled the moment those eyes opened and pierced her with a steel icy-cold gaze. He couldn't see her through the reflecting shield and she knew it. And nevertheless she startled and ducked back involuntary when he sprang on his feet and with lightening speed threw himself on the metal door of the cell. The roar of pain rolled through the halls of castle – it was when high-voltage electrical current made its way through prisoner's body. The blond man collapsed on the floor and for a moment Jennifer thought he fell in oblivion again. Though in less then a minute he raised on his elbows, than got up and shook his head probably trying to clear his vision. Even this movement was so graceful and feline than for a moment she admired her dangerous victim while he looked over the cell and than sneaked into the corner, his body tensed, ready to spring in action and use the very first opportunity to escape as soon as it appears.

A smile slid across her lips as Jennifer sat down in the comfortable leather armchair and closed her eyes. She wasn't a powerful telepath. She was more than that. She could do things that seemed impossible even to that stupid Xavier, the X-men leader she read about once. She could do anything she wanted with any person she wanted in such a way that at the end the object of her "attention" became not forced but eager to fulfill every her wish.

Now, in the cell beside her room there was the most challenge in her life. Victor Creed. Sabretooth. The were legends about his independency. Hard target. However she was more then ready to do what she was going to do. 

The thin telepathic tendril of hers slid right into his mind. Creed leaped on his feet immediately, but in a moment fell back on the floor when she gently touched sleeping center of his brain. It's better to work with a sleeping object.

The fight started.

It lasted almost two months with variable success. Sometimes she gained the upper hand, sometimes Sabretooth held his ground. She attacked his mind, and her onslaughts crashed some of his barriers just to be crashed by others. She sneaked into his brain, and he pushed her out roughly. She was spending about 12 hours a day in his mind – fighting, struggling and slowly but constantly winning. He was definitely strong – but she was stronger and he had no other option unless to be defeated.

After the first month it became obvious that he couldn't resist her intrusions anymore. His shields crushed faster and easier each time until it came the day when he gave her no resistance at all.

Halfway to the victory.

However, it was not the end yet. Jennifer could feel rage and frustration flooding his mind and that was not what she wanted. She needed obedience.

And again, her tendrils sneaked into his brain. At last she had got the clear picture of his mind and was amazed with waves of anger splashing there and the hot-red pulsation of pain centers. She left them as they were – no point in easing his mental suffering. That was what was making him dangerous, giving him the quality she didn't want him to loose. The tendril rolled into a ball of trust and calmness – all directed on her, bent tightly with her image she printed deep in his mind on nearly subconscious level. 

This time she had to fight his denial. The attitude she implanted into his brain dissolved in a couple of hours leaving no evidences of their existence except of the sharp increase of burning rage. He denied her for so long that sometimes she even thought he'll never give up, and the only thing that kept her from dropping this crazy idea and ending it up by simply killing her victim were efforts she had already put to break him down.

Another month full of hard "convincing" had passed before she got her first results. Her image in his mind didn't vanish anymore, it stayed right where she left it, clear and untouched. The next day when she entered his brain, everything was the same. One more day – and all her subconscious programs sank deep in her prisoner. They held there for hours, days, for a whole week already. At last now she was sure he won't crush them. 

Creed was still snarling at anyone who dared to come too close, he was still dangerous, perhaps even more dangerous then he was before she got him. Scary bloody murderer – in her mercy. It was time to check how her plan had worked. To check? Jennifer smiled with satisfaction. No, not check, but celebrate the victory. * The victory of Victor * it sounded so good she even murmured it under her breath.

She stopped in front of the force-field and with a slight hesitation switched it off and entered the cell. Sabretooth raised his head with usual snarl - and fell silent. She made a step towards him watching him intently. 

Nothing had changed – except of the look in his eyes. He worshipped her. She was his Goddess and he was ready to do anything she wants. The feeling of complete victory overwhelmed her. She was the one who controlled the creature that was wanted in on four continents, that was probably the most dangerous being existed in the world. Dangerous and independent. Until now.

"Get up" she said and in a moment he was on his feet still in the corner. Jennifer smirked "Come to me" He stepped to her and froze hoving above her due to his incredible height. Her curious fingers ran over the golden skin of his massive chest – he didn't so much as stir.

Jennifer was on top of her glory. "Follow me" she turned and left the cell savoring the quite sound of his footsteps behind her. Now she'ld show them what she was capable of. Nobody could ever do what she had just done and the realization sent shivers down her spine. They left the cell and Jennifer made a couple of steps along the corridor when sharp pain seared through her middle tearing her from behind. At first she didn't even realize what had happened. Then she lowered her head and denied what her eyes saw - long claws ripped through her white dress that was reddening. Her vision clouded until the only one thought left pulsating in her mind. * It can't be happening. Not with her. Not like this. Not from him. He was tamed. He was her slave and there was no other way for it to be. Tamed. Tamed…* She felt the hot breath on her ear. "Ya'r mind-tricks can' make m' slave. Freedom's in ma spinal cord. In every cell o' mine. Remember that." 

An evil laugh echoed through the castle, but Jennifer never heard it.

The END.


End file.
